1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device which can be used for testing polarizing ability of glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, many types of sunglasses have been fabricated. Some of the sunglasses are made of polarizing glasses, and some of the sunglasses are made of semitransparent glass. However, both the polarizing glass and semitransparent glass can shield a portion of light emitted from a natural light source, such as sun etc, as a result, it is hard to distinguish whether the sunglass is made of polarizing glass or semitransparent glass by a common consumer.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device which can be used for testing polarizing ability of glasses to overcome the above-described problem.